


Come Wiht Me Please. / 禮貌性綁架

by cindytw75



Category: Supernatural
Genre: After S11E15, Dork Dean, Loneliness, M/M, PTSD Crowley, Protective Sam
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 14:57:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6333541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cindytw75/pseuds/cindytw75
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>假想的S11E15後續。薩姆與迪恩找到了在公園遊蕩的克勞利。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Wiht Me Please. / 禮貌性綁架

黑美人在看不見盡頭的公路上疾馳，沉穩的引擎聲融入低溫的夜空中，朝遠方消逝。

他蜷縮在後座，不時透過照後鏡偷瞄前方沉默的兄弟。迪恩神情平靜，他駕駛的姿勢一向很端正，上半身貼合真皮座椅，雙手自然地擺在方向盤上，雙眼平視前方，就這麼維持了六個多小時也不見他的疲態。一旁Sam則是入夜就睡著了，身上蓋著夾克，歪著的頭卡在車門和座椅的縫隙間，身體彎成一個尷尬的角度。Moose醒來後一定會腰痠背疼，人類就是這麼脆弱。他在心裡暗自笑道。

車裡唯一的光源是照亮道路的車頭燈，因此他不用擔心迪恩發覺他的觀察，他能看夠了才再移開視線。

車窗模糊地映照出他的樣貌。有趣的是，在沉寂的夜裡，在宿敵的領域內，他反而能靜下心來思考。

這一次，沒了手銬和眼罩，沒被當成物品塞進後車廂裡，他好好地坐在後座，正在前往他認知中最防護最完備的屋子。

安全。他覺得自己是安全的。

***

他降落在一個看似廢棄的房子裡。

正確來說，他摔進一堆腐朽的木片之間，伴隨一陣響亮的碎裂聲，和層層疊疊的碎片一起跌落在地上。

路西法並沒有給他多少時間考慮瞬移的地點。他根本來不及在腦中定位，因此才造成失敗的降落。不過他算是逃離了造父的掌握──至少現在是如此。

丟開壓著自己的木片，他搖搖晃晃地站起來，拍了拍身上的粉塵，試著忽略過度使用魔力造成的暈眩感。

這是他下意識判定安全的地點，雖然他完全不記得自己曾經來過廢墟。他小心翼翼地越過更多破損的結構，來到幾乎無法辨認的門廳處，輕手輕腳地推開搖搖欲墜的大門。

外頭是一條靜謐確陌生的街道，一排排連綿著相同樣式的房子，看來他降落在一個平凡的社區裡，按照太陽的位置判斷現在應該是早晨。一陣冷冽的空氣撲面而來。

他完全不認得這裡，也不確定自從被囚禁以來過了多少日子。不過，說真的，他不在乎時間，也沒心情弄清楚自己在哪裡。事實上他現在沒心思去想任何事情，他腦中充斥著路西法頂著卡斯迪奧的臉露出的病態笑容，而且揮之不去。

卡斯迪奧肉身那被扭曲的笑聲幾乎還在耳邊迴盪。真噁心。

他開始沿著不知名的街道 漫無目的的向前走。 他需要時間思考接下來跟怎麼做。

這些日子他忍辱當條狗，確實給自己爭取了不少時間。 幸虧路西法並不是非常聰明 (天使們都是笨蛋) 笨到在他面前、用他的手下挖掘成堆的古老資料， 讓他得知上帝之手的存在，而且剛好還有一樣堆積在倉庫裡。

他以為這是上帝設下的良機，於是毫不猶豫地相信了，還冒死設了圈套引誘路西法上鉤，成功使用了所謂的神器。但是只有上帝知道為什麼上帝之手對路西法不起作用，他甚至懷疑這些破爛是否真能對抗黑暗。

結果他好不如容易祭出了底牌，路西法卻連眼睛都沒眨一下。現在他手上連一點籌碼都不剩了。

當他意識到這點時，腳步倏然停止， 一陣嚴寒掠過他的全身。實在太糟了。 就算在他最潦倒的日子裡也沒有這麼慘過。

孩童的尖叫聲將他拉回現實。他抬頭看去， 發現自己不知何時走到了一處公園。眼前是個遊樂場，零星的孩子們像一群猴子在滑梯和單槓上竄來竄去，完全不擔心眼下的世界末日。

他忽然趕到前所未有的疲倦，無論身理或心理上都是，於是他隨便找了個公園椅坐下， 像個老頭，往前蜷曲著身子，把臉埋在手心裡。

路西法奪走了他的一切。 他多少年來細心經營，靠自己建立起來的王國，那個天殺的天使彈指之間就讓他的努力化為灰燼。

跟他失去的權力與靈魂數量比起來，在手下面前當條狗根本不痛不癢。

他應當報復路西法。他應當搶回自己的王權。他必需讓地獄重新上軌道。待辦事項已經列好在那兒等著他執行了，他卻站在懸崖邊猶豫了。

──這真是自己想要的嗎？ 

他以為有了自己的王國、有了尊敬自己的手下，這樣就夠了，事實卻和想像完全相反。當假象全被戳破以後，他發現自己並不知道自己想要什麼。

我已經一無所有了。

忽然他回過神來， 眼前不知何時站了個男孩，正一臉疑惑地盯著自己。他發覺嘴裡有些乾渴，這才意識到剛才把腦裡的獨白全對男孩說了。

他楞了一下，忽然不知哪來的主意，他開口問男孩。

所以，我已經不是國王了，我該怎麼做，又該去哪兒呢？

聲音小得又像是在問自己。

男孩歪頭聽著他的問句。有一瞬間他還以為男孩真能聽懂的自己的話。這時一個看似男孩母親的女人快步走過來，趕忙把男孩拉走， 臨走前還投給他一個憐憫的眼神。

啊，原來在凡人眼裡我是個腦子有問題的流浪漢。

他撇了撇嘴，瞬間覺得自己既可笑又可悲。

他就坐在那兒動也不動，看著男孩被母親帶著越走越遠，消失在街口轉角， 胸口忽然有種抽痛的感覺。該死的人血。但更該死的是接下來他聽到的聲音。

克勞利？你在這裡搞什麼鬼？

Moose。他暗自嘆了一口氣，在心裡把莫非定律詛咒了一輪。

「你剛才在跟那孩子說什麼? 」當然了，Squirrel也在，他倆就像個巨大的連體嬰。

換作別的日子，他會抓住所有機會削兄弟倆一頓，但他現在連回頭看一眼的心情都沒有。

「去找別的椅子， 這裡是我先來的。」他喃喃說著，更像是抱怨，一點兒也不在乎兄弟倆是否能聽到。

「你說什麼?」但是有人明顯沒反應過來。他嘆了口氣。這對兄弟， 還真是一點幽默感都沒有

「沒什麼，反正不關你們的事。」 他的音量比預期中大了一點，而且被自己語氣裡的挫折感嚇到了。

再跟笨蛋兄弟揪扯下去肯定沒好結果，他在心中默念。 於是他站起來， 頭也不回地開始往前走。雖然他並不覺得兄弟倆會就這樣放過他。

「等等──」果然Moose的聲音快速地由遠而近朝他而來， 接著他就被壟罩在一片陰影之下。

該死的身高差。該死的Moose。

「我們得談談。」 他聽到Moose特地放慢了語速。這真令人噁心。

「沒什麼好談的， 我一點也不想聽，也沒興趣。」 他往旁邊移了一點， 避開身前的龐然大物，繼續往遠處移動。但是沒走出幾步 Moose又一個箭步又擋在他面前。他只好抬頭正對討厭的綠巨人，露出滿臉的不耐煩瞪著對方。 「你擋到我的路了， 走開。」 

Moose卻沒有馬上回擊，反而露出玩味的表情看著他，接著用更慢的語速，一字一字地挑戰道：「如果你真覺得我擋路， 何不直接瞬移離開呢？」 

喔，他要記得更新自己的筆記，Moose不只是笨而已，還很幼稚。要不是沒有身高優勢，他早就把Moose現在那一臉白癡的微笑給揍出個洞。

「如你所願。」他怒視著Moose那張蠢臉，抬手打了個響指。話語落下的瞬間他已經消失在Moose眼前，只剩隨著話語吐出的煙霧在空氣中飄散。 

＊＊＊

他決定上前去追克勞利的時候其實心裡是下了賭注的。

如果情況往他所想的那樣發展，那麼很不幸的，克勞利就是他們最好也是最後的盟友。雖然他很不想承認這是個好主意──大概是天使的選擇實在太令人絕望了。

所以克勞利在眼前消失的當下他就慌了，他看了眼不遠處的迪恩想要求救，後者卻丟給他一個我就說吧的表情，他索性回以一個白眼。

他眼角餘光瞥到一身黑的克勞利重新出現在不遠處的街角， 正在快步離開。他朝迪恩揚了揚下巴，兄弟倆的默契就足夠他們同時行動。

克勞利似乎一點也不意外兄弟倆會追上來，就在他的手指快碰到那身黑大衣時，惡魔倏地停下腳步回過身來，帶起一陣風。

「你們到底想要要怎樣？」惡魔的音量並不大，但語氣帶著爆發邊緣的不耐。　

他這才有機會好好觀察眼前的惡魔。克勞利依然習慣雙手插在大衣口袋裡，但是能看到惡魔微微頹著背，平時一塵不染的西裝上到處都是磨損的痕跡，頭髮看似很久沒打理過，而且還一臉倦容。

所有的跡象都指向他猜測的結果，這讓他又更添了幾分自信。

「我們得談談合作的事。」他稍微退了一步，讓自己的身高不那麼有壓迫感，盡量顯示出自己的誠意。「我們需要你一起除掉路西法。」

但克勞利馬上冷笑了一聲，雙唇揚成一個諷刺的彎月。

「說得好像你們有多能幹一樣，別忘了上次、還有之前更多次，我是如何幫你們收拾爛攤子。除非太陽打西邊出來，否則我才不想再跟你們兩個蠢蛋合作。沒事兒就快走開，找你們的叛逆天使去吧。」克勞利臉不紅氣不喘地說完，揚著頭一點兒也沒有示弱的意思。

好吧，他承認跟克勞利搭話是個糟糕的主意，他幾乎忘了惡魔最是會戳人痛處。

他正要接話，眼尖看見迪恩在一旁似乎要發作，於是舉起一隻手阻止輕易被激怒的哥哥。

「如果你覺得我們擋路，何不瞬移離開呢？」他重複了幾分鐘前的問題，果然讓克勞利皺起眉頭大聲抗議。

「我剛才明明──」「你那是移動了，但並沒有消失。讓我猜猜，你的魔力應該被限制住了，對吧？」他舉起一隻手指在眼前晃著。

這次克勞利沒有回答，而是站在那兒瞪著一對深綠色雙瞳，一臉戒備地盯著他們，看上去似乎相當緊張。

「你不是唯一被撒旦囚禁過的人，」他深信自己抓到了重點，越說越有自信。「 我知道路西法喜歡在寵物身上留記號，你肯定也被──」

「你什麼都不知道。」克勞利的聲音像是從齒縫擠出來的。惡魔瞪向他，渾身散發著怒氣，而且他沒看錯的話，似乎正在顫抖著。

「反正那也不關你的事。離開吧，你們是在白費力氣。」克勞利似乎吃了秤砣鐵了心，拉長了臉站在那兒，看來不打算再多說一句話。

他不能在這裡就放棄。現況已經夠令人絕望的了，不確定因素還是越少越好，就算無法說服克勞利成為助力，至少得確保他們不會站在相反的那一面。

「那不如我們做個做交易? 」 一旁聽著的迪恩忽然開口。「等價交換、簽合同，按照你的方法來都行。我們除掉路西法，你取回地獄的控制權，對你來說是個雙贏的局面，天大的好機會，沒什麼好猶豫的。」

這回他得承認迪恩說得對極了，儘管兄弟倆都很討厭屈服於惡魔，不過在非常時期，他們得抓住一切希望，如果感同身受對克勞利不起作用，那麼激將法或許可以一試。

「畢竟你現在除了那張嘴之外什麼也做不了。」但是才剛說完他就後悔了。好吧，他實在不擅長跟惡魔溝通。他不過是想模仿克勞利的語氣，並無意傷人，但說出口的卻不是如此，連語氣聽起來都相當尖銳。 

感受到迪恩扔過來的白眼，他尷尬地轉開視線扯弄自己的夾克，手指在口袋裡緊握成拳。

不過克勞利只是一語不發地瞪著他們，雙眼一下看向他，一下又轉回迪恩身上，咬著下唇看似很認真地考慮對方的提議。

過了好一會兒，「我拒絕。」 卻是克勞利最後的答案。

迪恩幾乎是瞬間有了反應，冷著臉一下子竄到克勞利面前，隻手揪住惡魔的前襟用力一扯，匕首已經抵在惡魔了胸口。 

「聽著渾蛋，我們好話說完了，綁也要把你綁回──」然而迪恩的句子被熟悉的冰冷觸感硬生生截斷。只見銀光一閃，天使之刃的尖端已經埋進他的頸動脈，另一端就握在Crowley手裡。

一切都發生在眨眼之間，等他回過神來，眼前的兩人正呈現不相上下的對峙狀態，誰也不讓誰。迪恩看起來進退兩難，放手也不是、不放也不是，表情在憤怒與疑惑之間扭曲著，大概是沒料到Crowley會對他用上武器

至於克勞利，惡魔的表情是憤怒的，那雙黯淡的墨綠珠子卻隱隱閃過他前所未見的東西。他很想說自己看錯了，然而與身分完全反差的情緒實在很難錯過。

他從克勞利眼裡看見了惡魔極力想掩飾的恐懼，而且他非常清楚克勞利懼怕的源頭是他不能更熟悉的那個東西。

「這陣子我已經受夠被威脅或是項圈了，更別說回到你們的性愛小天堂被當顆植物養著。」克勞利緊盯著近在咫尺的獵人，每說出一個字都像有把火在燒，天使之刃牢牢抵在對方身上。「或許我現在力量不如你，但你也別期待能毫髮無傷的離開。」

事實上他愣住了一會兒。印象中克勞利幾乎沒有正面威脅過他們，他都忘了惡魔曾經是多麼危險的存在。要是放任眼前的兩人繼續對峙，難保Crowley不會狠下心把天使之刃刺進他哥哥的身體裡。但是話又說回來── 他也說不上自己為何有這種想法── 他同樣不希望迪恩真的傷害克勞利。

最後他終於想起自己該做什麼，連忙上前把兩人拉開，逼著迪恩放下刀子。迪恩不情願地退到他身後，還不忘狠狠瞪了克勞利一眼。惡魔倒是很配合地收起了武器，但是連退了好幾步，直到兄弟倆都碰不到他的安全距離。

「聽著，我們不是來找碴的。」他伸出雙手示意自己沒有武裝，站在原地擺出無害的姿勢。「我們需要你站在同一陣線，而且老實說吧，你也需要我們。」

「我不會跟你們交易的。」克勞利恢復冷靜，語氣平淡地重複了一遍。

「是不願意還是辦不到？」聽到克勞利再度拒絕提議，他也有點不耐煩了，他們已經放下身段主動提起交易了，誰能料到克勞利會這麼難溝通。

克勞利咬著下唇猶豫了半天，好不容易才咕噥了一句：「我無法在手上沒有籌碼的狀況下跟任何人簽訂契約。」聲音小得幾乎聽不到。

「所以你到底有什麼毛病？不能交易是什麼意思？」迪恩在一旁不耐煩地大聲提問，顯然不明白克勞利的回答。

「意思就是我已經一無所有了── 」這下克勞利幾乎是吼了出來。

這讓他忽然覺得自己簡直是個渾蛋。他撇了撇嘴，奮力把湧上來的各種情緒壓回去。就算他不夠了解惡魔，他也明白克勞利此時需要的絕不是同情。

迪恩倒是豪不在乎地大笑出聲，而且笑得沒心沒肺。「那還不簡單，你只要開口就行了，求助於偉大的Winchester兄弟，我們使命必達。」

他朝迪恩使了好幾個色，但都被無視了，眼看迪恩是打算無賴到底。也許終於能有一次能抓到克勞利的把柄令哥哥開心過頭了吧。

惡魔面無表情地瞪著眼前的獵人，似乎對他的話一點也不感興趣。

「你可是當過地獄之王的，求救對你來說就這麼困難嗎？」迪恩還在嘗試說服固執的惡魔，一點也不覺得自己聽起來多麼荒唐。

克勞利只從齒縫吐出來四個字：「除非我死。」

最後他終於決定要停止這場鬧劇，而且他已經胸有成竹了。

小心翼翼接近警戒中的惡魔，直到站在克勞利面前，整個身體擋住迪恩的視線為止。

「那我們換個方式吧。」雖然不是第一次壓低聲音說話，不過在此之前他都不知道自己能有這種的聲線。「如果我誠心誠意的請求，你願意幫助我們嗎？」

看到克勞利過於震驚而稍微扭曲的表情，他差點沒忍住笑。

「跟我們回去吧，現下你已經沒有選擇了，不幸的是，我們也在同樣的處境。」

後頭的迪恩扔過來一個噁心的表情，嘴型說著你瘋了嗎 ，他裝作沒看見。雖然他知道克勞利已經明顯動搖了，還是扔出了殺手鐧。

「Please。」他說。

於是他讓克勞利再也沒有不妥協的餘地。

他握住了，惡魔伸出的手。

-fin-

**Author's Note:**

> 也許這能發展成一個長篇的開頭也說不定。


End file.
